The Ring
by nexa alex
Summary: when both Sakura and Syaoran have a huge problem to say what they want to say, what better to do than give something, instead of say something? S
1. Should I?

**The Ring**

**Author's Note:**

**This story was based in a traduced story from Kero, El Anillo in 2001.**

**It was based from that story with a few changes.**

Narration

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Location**

* * *

**At School - Classroom**

Sakura entered in the classroom, smiling as always while waving at her best friend "Ohayo, Moyo!".

"Ohayo, Kura!" was her replay. She was replacing the old flowers for new ones, there was now a beautiful branch of purples and daises.

"hummmm! What a wonderful smell", she sigh.

"Good morning.", someone said.

Sakura's heart start to race faster and faster, she instantaneous knew who was, no one can make her heart beat so fast, only Syaoran could. She smiled one of hers brightest smiles and said "Hi Syaoran!".

Syaoran felt is blood make is way to his cheeks, he just couldn't help is body of reacting to that beautiful Cherry Blossom. _That makes me fell a total, helpless fool around her, and I hate this. But those eyes…_

He couldn't avoid that, he let his head fall down and smiled "Hi, Sa-Sakura."

Tomoyo just smiled while scanning Sakura, she notices her worried expression, and also something sad. "What's wrong, Sakura?".

"Nothing's wrong!" but then, she looked Tomoyo right in the eye, sigh and admitted to her friend "it's Syaoran… he's so prettttttyyyyyy…". Tomoyo just smiled, she knows exactly what's going on, but Sakura, always so clueless.

Syaoran went to his seat and just stared at the window, he didn't dare to look at Sakura. If only with a simple thought of her, he was already with his cheeks flushed, if he looked at her wouldn't he had a heart attack? Slowly he looked at her… But that eyes, that smile… "Sakura…" he mumbled while staring at her, she always smiled like that while talking to someone. He almost can't take a hold of himself, he always have to prevent himself of losing his self-control whenever near her, he always feel the need of hold her, kiss her over and over again. The simple idea of doing that make him blush madly… he want her, he really want her… he never wanted someone so badly.

"To what are you staring so intently? Or better… who?"

He jumped of the chair almost falling. "Hum? To-Tomoyo! Don't show up like that!", he doesn't even notice she had stopped talking with Sakura, and got near him, he was focused on the one and only Sakura.

"Sorry…", She was the only that knew they had feelling for each other. _They like each other, why did they have to be so clueless about the other's feelings? Well, the start of the romance is near… and it's going to be a happy one…_ "You were looking at Sakura, aren't you?" _He's already blushing, and I don't even start… _

He just nodded.

"When are you thinking of admitting?"

"I don't know…" _And if she doesn't feel the same? And if we stop being friends just because I told her I love her?_

"Well, don't worry too much, whatever will be, will be! And you know that she isn't the type of girl to stop talking to someone, just because that person love her" then she whisperer "Especially you..."

"Yeah… what?"

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Tomoyo said with a suspicious spark in her eyes.

"No… nothing…" W_ell, I should tell her, Tomoyo was right. She wasn't that kind of girl. She wouldn't do that… Right?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Any request, any kind of improvement you think I should do, just review, e-mailed me... whatever suits you best.**

**It's my second attempt to write a story… I would like a lot if you help me get better, thanks!**

* * *

_The Ring_


	2. The Rehearsal

** The Ring**

**Author's Note:**

**This story was based in a traduced story from Kero, El Anillo in 2001.**

**It was based from that story with a few changes.**

Narration

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Location**

* * *

**At School - Outside**

Sakura and Tomoyo were near the fountain that was in the schools garden, a little distant from the others. Sakura was flushed while staring at her feet, Tomoyo was waiting for her friend.

"So… Sakura, you wanted to tell me something, well… I'm here now…"

"you know… I suppose you already know…" the green eyed beauty was felling very uncomfortable and the rising heat from her cheeks. She was so nervous, she really wanted to tell, but if she gets a rejection?

"well, I don't think so… I guess you will have to tell me…" Tomoyo knew she was pushing her, but she needed to admit herself. They never really talked about that, she just assumed and began taking that just like a part of the relationship both had. Talking naturally, they never needed to put that feeling into words. But if Sakura wanted to admit it, then she would have to put the feelings into words. And the time was there, and it was now.

"But…"

Tomoyo was thrilled that Kero was filming that important moment of Sakura life.

"But what? Come on just say it! It's not that hard… just three little words, and you're done with it… come on Sakura!"

"I… I… I like you!... no… I don't think it's just that… I think, I…" suddenly she took a deep breath and said it "Ithinkiloveyou!"

"Sorry Sakura, I didn't get it…" Tomoyo said confused.

"I said" another deep breath "I think I love you!"

Tomoyo rushed to her bestfriend taking her hands and spinning her around.

"YOU ADMITTED! YOU ADMITTED! SAKURA! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" the amethyst girl shouted.

"TOMOYO!! I'm getting dizzy!"

"oh sorry!" Tomoyo said slyly "so… when are you thinking of telling him?"

"I don't know… I'm scared, he is so shy… and I guess that if he asked some time I would faint, right there on the spot…" she said, resting against a Sakura tree and closing her eyes.

"well, you will have to take a risk."

"yeah, I guess so…" Sakura answered, with her eyes still closed.

Tomoyo was looking at her, but then she saw Syaoran coming, his face flushed, his hands closed in a fist and walking in a very tense way.

"Sakura, I guess we have a visit."

"Hoe? Who?" she opened her eyes and saw the only boy who makes her insides trembles. "Tomoyo take me out of here… please" she said holding the hand of her bestfriend and squeezing, making her feel all her nervousness.

_If he doesn't hurry, I will lose my hand. _Tomoyo thought.

* * *

sorry for the waiting...

i know it's short, but i will post the 3rd right this week... that way i will make it up for you?

okay? thanks!

please review! thks again

* * *

_The Ring_


	3. A little interruption

**The Ring**

**Author's Note:**

**This story was based in a traduced story from Kero, El Anillo in 2001.**

**It was based from that story with a few changes.**

* * *

Narration

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_Changes of POV_

**Location**

* * *

**At School - ****Outside**

_Come on Syaoran! You can do it! Who are you after all? You are Li Xiao Lang! __Heir to the Li Clan! You have been raised to face your fears, not to run from them, or to be scared like a rat! Come on! You can do it!_

The amber eyed boy seemed just like a robot walking to his destination, the girl under the cherry tree, that girl, the only one who seemed powerful enough to make him look like a tomato and make his insides tremble like jelly.

_With Sakura_

"Tomoyo pleaseeee! Save me… I can't do it! I can't! I'm not ready yet! Please Tomoyo! You're my bestfriend! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Sakura pleads to her bestfriend.

"What can't the little kaijuu do?" a deep voice asked with a hint of teasing.

Sakura suddenly jump from the fright and fall on the ground while screaming her famous:

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Oni-chan! You scared me!" she said,

"Hello squirt! What are you doing in the ground? Don't tell me that you fall flat on the ground? Again…" her brother commented while looking at her "you're hopless, well actually we can't wait too much from a kaiju, could we?"

She jumped very fast and stomped on Touya foot, but missed. She trembled from the pain that flown over her body.

"look, you will have to make dinner tonight. I have a soccer play and I can't miss it to feed a kaiju. We have shrimp in the fridge and dad made a cake. Don't eat it all!"

Sakura glared at Touya and he glared back, eventually they stopped with the older Kinomoto waving.

"Bye Squirt!"

"Someday…. I will get my revenge" the emerald girl mumbled with a murderous look in her eyes. "hoe… where is Syaoran? Wasn't he coming?"

_Again with Syaoran__…_

_Why? Why? From all times, why did he have to come now?_

He watched Sakura and Touya talking, her falling from the scare her brother give it to her.

_She's so clumsy…__ I just can't believe how sweet, cute and friendly she can be. she really is something… and I love everything about her. Since the way she smiles, the way she cares about everybody's feelings above hers. She needs someone to care about her, and I would gladly volunteer to the job… if she wanted to. She is so oblivious about my feelings; everybody knows already how much I love her… even her brother already guessed. I will need help and I already know who to ask for._

Sakura and Tomoyo, at the School's gates

The bell indicating the end of the school day ringed and the students rushed through the gate to their houses. The red and orange were already taking possession of the light blue that was in the sky all day. It was almost six hours but two girls were still in the school looking like they were waiting for somebody.

"Tomoyo, something tells me that I won't see him today. Maybe we should get going, oni-chan told me that I would be doing the dinner, I can't wait anymore." And she started walking away from the gate.

Only the leafs flying with the wind and the birds could be heard. The two friends were lost on her thoughts, until…

"Tomoyo, do you think Syaoran likes me?" she didn't dare to look at her friend, she just kept looking straight ahead.

"Sakura…"

"Forget it… I mean… gomen… I… I really don't know why I asked… I… just… gomen…"

"Sakura, I really think Syaoran likes you… a lot really. And if he really likes you he will tell you, sooner or later you will know. Just don't care that much, you will get wrinkles! And I can't let my best friend/model get wrinkles. It wouldn't suit my creations!"

And they both laugh. Once the topic was closed they started talking about silly thinks… the same old ones that all the girls talk about when reunited. Sakura was back to her cheerful self, even if she didn't tell, everyone could tell that Tomoyo had calmed her down. Just too soon they had already got to the point they should separate to go to their houses.

"Well, Sakura I call you later, and see you tomorrow!"

"Mata Ashite! Ja ne!"

Tomoyo keep walking to her house, while still thinking about her bestfriend love problems, and soon she reached her house and stopped. She knew what he wanted, and she was more than delighted she could help him with that.

"Ohayo!" she greeted him with her usual i-know-what-you-want smile.

"Hello again, Tomoyo-san"

"Come in." and they entered in her house.

* * *

Sorry, i know i said that i would be posting this past week, but i was out, to a little land when internet connection is still not known...

sorry, sorry, sorry, but hey! here it is!

**Some help, comment, or complaine just review!**

**The Ring**


End file.
